The Unexpected
by Tanzani Coil - The Only
Summary: Ghastly has spotted Sanguine on a late night, and without trying to raise the alarm, wants to interrogate him. Will he succeed, and come back in one piece? Or come back at all? Short oneshot. No pairing involved. Characters by Derek Landy.


SP – Unexpected

It was at night, about 10 o'clock, when Sanguine was spotted.

He was visibly without Tanith – whether or not she was lurking in the shadows, watching what he was doing, it would never be known. The streets were dark and grimy, and the lampposts weren't working very well – they flickered on and off very often, and all the while giving off a dim light that barely helped anything at all. The question of why the Roarhaven residents even built the sanctuary _here_, of all places, still pondered in Ghastly's head. But he often let it go; as there was always something else better to do.

He had seen the cracks in the ground next to a pub before he saw Sanguine, first a speck, then soon after more and more joined it. Before long, a rand reached out of the newly formed hole in the ground, and without so much as a grunt of effort, Billy-Ray had stepped out of it. He looked around quickly – probably to spot any Sanctuary agents – tightened his suit neck, and walked into the pub.

It took Ghastly by surprise that he would be anywhere _near _the sanctuary, and the threat they posed to Sanguine and Tanith's plans. But nevertheless, one of them was here, and without raising the alarm, he followed him discreetly.

It was only Ghastly's pure luck that he had been wearing his coat, which supplied him with a decent amount of cover. The fact that it came with a hood was all the better, because it covered his seemingly famous head from the public. He didn't want them knowing he was there – hell knows if Sanguine is working with them.

He entered the dismal building and soon caught a quick glimpse of the psychopath entering a door, and in the swift amount of time the door opened, behind it, Ghastly could see some stairs leading down to a dark cellar.

Narrowing his eyes, he started to walk towards the door before remembering that it was owned by someone, and that he had to take precaution in entering it. After a decided amount of time after lurking in the shadows with his hood up and his eyes cast down, and after checking that no one was either near, or no one could see him, he quietly opened the door and followed Sanguine through the door and down the stairs.

He saw the scumbag leaning against a wall, looking distraught and in pain. This took Ghastly by surprise – as far as he was aware, Sanguine saw himself as an intellectual being, with somewhat good looks and an ego too high for liking. He shook his head in wonder, and as he did so, removed his hood.

"Sanguine." Ghastly said, with a hollow and cold voice. His eyes showed no emotion – no yearn for fighting, but no peaceful look which made him want to talk it out. He never would of expected to have met him after years of search, and despite trying to picture a scenario in his head, he never knew what he would do if he _did _meet him. He had made his mind up as he said his name; just see where the conversation leads.

Sanguine's head shot up in alarm, and his face briefly contorted in anger, which was soon replaced by a forced look of calm. He stepped away from the wall, and a toothy and somewhat cold grin rose on his face. "Ghastly. Been a while." He said, casually whipping out his razor and starts fiddling with the blade. "Last time, I think, ya were abouta' punch my head. Yeah, yeah, you were n' all."

Ghastly remained emotionless, and never looked away. Sanguine's grin never left his face.

A few moments passed Sanguine looked up and frowned. "I was kinda takin' it that you were gonna kill me by now."

Ghastly allowed a tad of a smile approach his face, and he shook his head. "No, no."

He chuckled, "Good, I figured that. 'Cause I never would let 'cha." He then dropped the act; no smiled, no laughs. "Whatcha want, 'blender head'?"

Come to think of it, he didn't quite know what he wanted. He gave himself a pause, and then made up his mind. "Answers. To my questions."

Sanguine looked up from his blade. "An' _why _would I give you 'em?"

This time, Ghastly allowed himself a grin. "Because as far as I'm aware, your wound from Aranmore is preventing you from escaping, especially being that you just completed another underground journey. I saw you in pain, so..." He lost the grin. "And being that you can't escape, Billy-Ray, there is only one way out of this cellar." He then lowered his voice an octave. "And I'm blocking it." He crossed his arms.

He finally put the razor back in to his pocket and gave a look of defeat. "Okay, okay. Ya' win 'pockmark'. A few answers wouldn' 'urt, right?" He grinned and waved his hand at Ghastly. "Start."

He raised a fraction of an eyebrow, and then placed his hands in his pockets. "First of all, what is Tanith's goal?"

Sanguine started to chuckle, which spread out to a cold laugh. "You honestly think Imma answer that?" Without waiting for an answer, he pressed on. "No, no. If your questions consist of giving me' secrets all away, then I 'aint answering nothing."

The smiled left Sanguine's face, and he sneered at Ghastly. "By the way..." He got out his razor. "According to my _sweet _Tanith, you asked her out." He started advancing on him. "And she 'aint letting me kill you, for a start. She's asked me to leave ya alone. An' that's fine. I respect 'er wishes. But I wanna know somethin'."

He took off his glasses, revealing the ugly black holes where his eyes should have been. "Has anything... _Happened_... Between you 'n' 'er?"

Ghastly narrowed his eyes. "No. Nothing happened." The fact pained him.

Sanguine squinted his eyes, almost accusingly, trying to rid Ghastly of any secrets. "Now, are you sure?"

He gritted his teeth, and advanced back at him. "No, I told you; no." Ghastly narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Why, is the Hitman Deluxe _jealous _of the _so-called _'Blender Head'?"

The hitman glared back at him and stepped back a few. "No. I'm not."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are you _sure?_"

Sanguine growled and pointed his razor at him. "Listen, freak. You think you're so superior with your elder job, fancy tailor clothes and cleavers, but you need to snap from the daydream. You're ugly – hell, you _are _– and your only friends are a dead skeleton, the Grand Mage and a teenage girl. You honestly think you're better than me?" He stepped back. "At least I get paid for my job."

This all hit Ghastly rather hard in the face, but he didn't show it. Hell, no. "I never claimed any of that; you're just speaking your mind." Rather angry, he narrowed his eyes. "Besides, I have something important that you don't: Respect. It's something that money can't buy, and that you'll never have. And you forget that the only thing in your life is a blade that you shave with, a suit that never seems to be washed, and a woman that doesn't even like you."

Sanguine figured he was saying all this to wind him up, and as much as it pained him to mentally admit it, it was working. But Tanith loved him... Didn't she? They kissed and they've worked together and... That's about it. But she hasn't exactly shown him much signs of affection. Now that he realized this, he didn't exactly have anything to argue against Ghastly. The truth stung. '_Damn it.' _He thought.

His belly now feeling better than before, and feeling able to travel again, Sanguine shook his head and walked away towards the wall. Before he stepped into it, he turned back at the scarred man. "Listen up. I'm promisin' you this: If Tanith ever allows me to kill you, then I'll make you take all that back. Hell, I will. And I'll make sure that the scars on your face will continue right down into your mental side of yourself." He grinned, showing his teeth. "Then we'll see who's talkin'."

And then he was gone.


End file.
